Music Mayhem
Act 1: The Music Meister "Ah! The satellite! Global communication from around the world..." The boy in black rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Yes, and once in our hands, it will be under our control!" The incredibly intellectual boy next to him said. "And nothing will stop us from throwing the world into chaos!" Cackled the time-obsessed male. A flash of black hair and a tight-fitting t-shirt was seen as a petite figure landed on the ground. Two boys' eyes widened, as they stepped back from the shadow, "No! Not you!" Green eyes flicked upward as the girl stood upright, "Sorry boys, but I'm afraid your party is canceled." The smartest of the three stepped forward, "Don't be stupid! Grey is only one, we are three! We can take her down, it's only logical!" She chuckled, "You didn't think I'd come alone, did you, Isaac?" At her words, Samuel came down from the skies, smiling heroically, "You chose the wrong path, because of that, you're all goin' away for a long time, Isaac, Zachary, and Wyatt." Another boy, this one wearing a green shirt, a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand, (giving him a very Robin Hood look), stepped out from the shadows, "You really should've expected this." The boy called Zachary stepped forward next to Isaac, his clock-like necklace swaying as he moved, "Nothing will keep us from controlling that satellite, especially not the likes of you three!" He unsheathed a sword. Isaac revealed a laser beam. The green-clad boy smirked, pulling an arrow from his quiver and into his bow, "Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble." Samuel nodded and landed on the ground, fists clenched. Grey assumed a fighting stance. The boy in black named Wyatt walked forward, removing a gun from inside his jacket, "Indeed, but it is you who will take the tumble." Grey raised an eyebrow, her muscles relaxing slightly, "I'm sorry, hon, but did you just sing that?" Wyatt growled, "Of course I did not!" He gasped, "Wait, yes I did!" He covered his mouth. "What's going on here, Taylor?" Grey asked the bowman standing next to her, his arrow now lowered. He shook his head, "No idea." Wyatt placed a hand on his chest and assumed a very singer-like position. "I'm sounding shrill," He clutched a fist. "Against my will," Wyatt shook his head rapidly. "And cannot stop this singing." Isaac and Zachary both looked at their comrade like he was crazy. Suddenly Sam's voice rang out. "And in my ears," Taylor and Grey whirled around to see their dark-haired friend breaking out into song like Wyatt. "I swear I hear," Samuel looked around. "A quite distinctive ringing." Everyone else did the same, they could hear it too. Isaac pushed past Wyatt, who was still covering his mouth. "This silly game," Only to find that he too, was under this strange power. "Is very lame," He clenched a fist. "And someone's going to pay!" Grey stepped forward, looking all around her. "An unknown force," She shook her head. "But where's the source," She placed one on her forehead, in a very dramatic pose. "That has us in it's sway?" Taylor looked all around him, unsure what was going on. Zachary marched past everyone else. "Who is doing this to us?" He looked to everyone around him. "And on this," Zachary nodded. "We must concur." Wyatt and Isaac stepped beside him, their voices ringing out with Zachary's. "The dastardly," Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Despicable," Isaac ground his teeth. "Disturbingly," Zachary furrowed his brow. "Inexplicable," Isaac broke free from the other two and kicked at the air. "And imminently kickable." All six of the teenagers faced one another, voices mingling as one. "That dirty, rotten rat is," A new voice rang out, clear as a bell, but as strong as an electric guitar, holding the last note for several seconds. "The Music Meister!" All of the group turned to face the newcomer, he had white hair with a few flecks and streaks of black, resembling piano keys. He had a marking painted on the corner of each green eye, making them look like eighth notes. They resumed their fighting stances and raised their weapons once again. The boy's voice came again, this time using a much softer tone. "Put down your arms," He stepped towards them. "My friends." He placed a gloved hand on Taylor's shoulder. "Your arrows," They pattered to the ground. He walked past Wyatt and Isaac. "Guns," The two released their weaponry. He eyed Zachary. "And swords." It fell to the floor with a sharp pang. "Your resistance to my charm," The new boy smirked. "Now ends," His voice rose up to it's full vigor. "When I belt these power chords!" They all had a very blank look in their eyes, none feeling able to move. He took the hand of Grey, beginning his whisper-like voice once more. "Good guys," He gripped the wrist of Wyatt. "Or Bad guys," He joined the two together with a shrug, as they assumed a waltzing position. "It doesn't really matter." The other four had done the same as Grey and Wyatt. Taylor with Isaac and Samuel holding onto Zachary. "You are all," They began to dance in a circle around the new boy. "Just slaves," He watched them dance, happy with his results. "To my hypnotic patter." He adjusted the cuffs on his sleeve lazily. "As I regale you with my story," He pulled his bow tie taut. "You'll know you have no choice," He smiled darkly. "But to do my evil bidding," He spread his arms wide, his voice rising up to full pitch once more. "When you hear this booming voice!" Samuel and Isaac lifted the singer onto their shoulders; Taylor, Grey, Zachary and Wyatt each posing beside them. "Oh, I'm the Music Meister." The group beneath him echoed. "He's the Music Meister!" He walked forward, Isaac and Samuel shifting to let him move as he sang his solo once again, twirling his microphone-like staff as he went. "And everyone just fawns." As he walked over them, the group all sang in unison. "He's the Music Meister," Taylor and Wyatt kneeled down, creating a human staircase for him to climb down. "And we are all his pawns." He snapped his fingers. "And so for me," The group began moving towards the small satellite sitting upon a rocket, set to blast off into space any moment. "It's destiny," He watched them begin to disassemble it, sending pieces of it down to one another like a chain, moving it into a smaller, more portable pile. "To be the maestro," He waved his staff like a conductor's wand. "Of villainy." He laughed as he watched them to his dirty work. "Yes, I'm the Music Meister," He spread them as he threw his arms up into the air. "And I'm here to settle the score!" Up in the shadows, something shifted. Nobody saw, of course, because if they did, they would've seen none other than Adam Wayne. His eyes narrowed at the musical villain, as he uttered one word, "Julius..." Back down below, Julius sighed in an unhappy remembrance. "Bullies used to pick on me," He could still picture that young, white and black-haired boy with the gap in his teeth, surrounded by bullies, taunting him. "Because I sang in choir," The little boy cried out, his voice flowing in song, slowly rising up into a high pitch. "But something very strange occurred," All the teasing children around him suddenly froze. "When I kept singing higher." The little boy looked around him at the brutes. "The ruffians around me," None of them were moving; all of them were staring blankly. "Quickly fell into a trance," The young child slowly smiled, a devilish grin. "And it was then with wicked glee," The bullies around him twirled and swayed. "I made those puppets dance." Julius snapped out of his brief daydream to continue monitoring the disassembly line. "I'm the Music Meister." The group below sang along once again. "He's the Music Meister!" Julius clasped his hands near the side of his face, like a young girl with a loving gaze. "And everyone just fawns." The group turn back to their work. "He's the Music Meister," The line below continued to pass down each component of the satellite. "And we are all his pawns." Julius leaned on his staff. "I'm the Music Meister," He turned away from the group to stare up into the starry sky. "Crime became my path." A strong, feminine alto shot through the air, alone. "He's the Music Meister," It immediately gained Julius' attention, as he turned back around, his eyes resting upon the only girl of the group. "And we must beware his wrath!" Julius smiled, staring at Grey, "That voice, it's...Beautiful," He walked towards her. "Like none I have ever heard.." She turned towards him, as he sang out. "Aah." Her voice came to meet his pitch. "Aah." Julius smiled, raising it slightly. "Aaah." Once again, Grey's voice met his. "Aaah." He lifted his voice one final time. "Aaaah!" Grey's voice rose, matching his exactly. "Aaaah!" Up in the shadows, Adam finally came to a conclusion, "His voice." He stated, "It's his voice; it can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it." He put in two small earpieces, and dropped down onto the scene, catching the attention of the corrupt conductor. "Ah, well if it isn't the famed, Adam Wayne," Julius said. Adam glared at him, "This number is over." Julius chuckled darkly and shook his head, "I'm afraid my work isn't quite done here." Adam grabbed Julius by the front of his shirt and stared daggers into his eyes, "I said, it's over." Julius smirked at him, his voice ringing out once more. "You better toe the line," Adam's eyes narrowed. "You see." Julius looked over Adam's shoulder at the group behind him. "Because your wills," They had just finished their work, lucky for him. "Belong to me." The six of them froze. "And now my friends," Adam looked over his shoulder at his three enemies and comrades. "You have the chance," They all assumed fighting stances. "To show Batman," Julius slipped out of Adam's grip and gestured invitingly towards him. "How well you dance!" He darted away just before they pounced upon him, cackling. Adam ducked as Grey came towards him with a drop-kick, grabbing her ankle and flinging her another direction. An arrow came his way, but he dodged it expertly, eyeing Taylor who had a firm grip on his bow. Isaac's punch narrowly missed the side of his head as Adam dashed forward, intent on getting the arrows away from his friend. Unbeknownst to the group, Julius had managed to activate the countdown sequence to the rocket launch, and the time was up. With the satellite pieces collected, Julius felt there was no longer a reason for him to stay. The pre-explosion came forth when he stepped back outside, the sound of the engine starting up. "And now that Batman," Julius looked towards the group, who had stopped fighting. "Has been delayed," He tapped his chin, deep in thought. "Your usefulness has passed." Then he got an idea. "A distraction is what I need," He directed his staff towards the fire coming from the rocket. "So kick into that blast." The group of six each lined up, arms over each others shoulders, kicking their legs up like a line of dancing girls, moving towards the rocket. Julius held out the first note. "Oh!" He grinned at Adam as he began walking. "I'm the Music Meister," Adam growled at him. "I cannot help but boast." His attention was quickly diverted to the line of people kicking their way over to the blast, singing as one. "He's the Music Meister," Adam ran towards the group, thinking quickly on how he could break the hypnosis. "Under his spell we're toast!" A helicopter appeared on the scene with a large musical note on the side. "I'm the Music Meister," A rope ladder unfurled down to where Julius stood. "I won the day," His hand gripped one of the bars as he was slowly raised into the air. "Now I must fly." He placed his free hand onto his chest, preparing for his final lines before departing. "I'm the Music Meister," He held out the end note of the verse. "And I'm here," He saluted towards Adam. "To," Julius grabbed the ladder with both hands now, his voice never wavering as he drew out each chord. "Settle the," Finally, his voice grew as loud as he possibly could bring it to be, as he sang out the final note. "Score!" And with that, he was gone, with the helicopter as well. Still focused on the group, Adam finally had a plan. Reaching into his belt, he grabbed a small, black device. Flicking the cap off of it, he pressed the button; the tool let out a sonic screech, just high enough to shake the six of them out of their trance. Each of them blinked and stopped, only inches away from the rocket. Realizing where they were, they all released each other ran from the rocket, just as it took off into the sky. Once gone, Samuel punched Isaac on the side of the head, knocking him out cold. Grey took down Zachary with a roundhouse kick. Taylor easily made Wyatt unconscious with a lead-tipped arrow. Adam looked in the direction Neil had fled, "Something tells me this isn't the last we're going to see of our maniacal maestro." Smiling, Grey walked over to Adam, "Maybe you could use a little feminine help." He eyed her, but shook his head, "I don't think so." Adam dropped a pair of earpieces, much like his own, into her hands. He gave Taylor and Samuel a pair as well. "Keep these on, they should protect you from his hypnosis." As they put the earpieces in, Adam had slipped away from them, walking into the shadows. Grey crossed her arms, watching him slip away, not noticing Taylor walk up to her from behind. "Um...I...I'd like your help, Grey..." She didn't seem to notice him, only saying to herself, "I'm not giving up that easily..." Taylor looked down and sighed, moving to go help Samuel bind the three villains who had led them here in the first place. Adam, on the other hand, had a musical mischief-maker to find... Act 2: You're Beautiful The grand piano rang throughout the unoccupied orchestra hall, as white-gloved fingers slid and pressed the ivory keys, running up and down, making sweet, wonderful sounds. The boy sitting in front of the piano sighed, as he continued playing his own creation. It resembled a strange yet pleasant mix of Fleur De Lis and The Gumdrop Factory. His parents never cared when he played, they never even paid for his lessons, he always had to gather up any money he could find to pay his teacher. He was never loved, not by anyone, so music was the only thing he could resort to, it made him feel free and it allowed him to express his inner emotions he kept locked away. But, so much darkness, loneliness, and being bullied took it's toll over time. It corrupted the great musician, using his gift for much darker purposes. As Julius finished the piece, he turned to the empty hall, bowing at all the people he wished were there. "Thank you, thank you all very much! You don't know how much it means to me that you showed up..." Shaking his past from his mind, he focused on his plans. "Once my minions have reconstructed the satellite, and launched it into space, the entire world will be singing my praises..." He chuckled at his own joke, "Yes, I will have complete control over everyone, and no one will get in my way. Maybe I'll make a friend for once..." Turning back to his piano, he asked, "An encore? Well, if you insist..." His fingers began trailing down the keys. The song was originally written with guitar, but Julius could work with what he had easily. He hummed quietly, before starting. "My life is brilliant..." Julius shook his head; Far from it... "My life is brilliant," He removed one hand from the keys to place it over his heart. "My love is pure." He smiled, replacing his hand on the keys. "I saw an angel," Julius was remembering the girl; the girl with the beautiful voice... "Of that I'm sure." If only he knew her name. "She smiled at me," That smile, teasing, confident, but at the same time, lovely. "On the subway." He frowned slightly, remembering how fond the archer seemed of her. "She was with another man," But then smiled again, knowing that she didn't seem to care for him. "But I won't lose," He needed a way to win her heart. "No sleep on that," Perhaps a song would swoon his sweet little canary... "'Cause I've got a plan." Julius raised his pitch slightly as he reached the chorus of the song. "You're beautiful." He nodded, she truly was. "You're beautiful." Julius had never seen anyone so perfect. "You're beautiful," He wished she could be here now. To listen to him sing an play. "It's true." She definitely stood out. "I saw your face," She was the only girl in the group, after all, not only that, but her voice was amazing. "In a crowded place," Julius left his fantasies and went back to his cruel reality. "And I don't know what to do," His songbird was on a different side than he. "'Cause I'll never be," They could never be together. "With you." But that didn't mean he couldn't dream, did it? "Yes, she caught my eye," Julius smiled as his fingers danced across the keys; how did he miss her in the first place? "As we walked on by." He wondered what she thought of him... "She could see from my face," She probably didn't think too good of him, they were of different morals. "That I was," Julius remembered the song was written with a curse, but, thinking on his feet, he changed it to a different version. "Flying high," Allowing his thoughts to drift back to the dark-haired heroine, he wondered something. "And I don't think," Would they ever meet once more? "That I'll see her again," It was unlikely; Adam seemed set on retrieving Julius himself. "But we shared a moment," He recalled how they had exchanged pitches. It was beautiful, their voices matched perfectly; even if he was hypnotizing her. "That will last 'til the end." He could detect a touch of her wasn't hypnotized, though, and instead of using it to fight back against him, she had used it to sing with him. "You're beautiful." That lifted his spirits higher than they had ever been. "You're beautiful." Why? Because that meant she actually felt some slight happiness around him. "You're beautiful," That meant, she might come with Adam, just to see him. "It's true." The thought of her, standing close to him, their voices mingling together in the perfect rhythm, made Julius' heart soar. "I saw your face," Then he realized; the thought. "In a crowded place," It was only a thought. "And I don't know what to do," That was all it could possibly be. She was a hero, he was a villain. "'Cause I'll never be," There was a fraction of chance of them coming together. "With you." He sighed. "You're beautiful." It was a cruel world he lived in; dreams were crushed, and hopes were scattered. "You're beautiful." But, he had to remain diligent, take anything life threw at him. "You're beautiful," Julius couldn't let his life be ruined by the thoughts of others, and he certainly shouldn't discourage himself like that. "It's true." He looked upward, he could've sworn he saw a girl looking right back at him. "There must be an angel," Julius recognized her, she was there with him from the very beginning. She had given him everything. "With a smile on her face." She tapped the side of her head. "When she thought up," She said the words, "Don't give up." Then she vanished. "That I should be with you." Julius looked back down at his hands, slowing down the pace of his playing as he neared the song's end. "But it's time to face the truth." He pictured the face of his songbird once more, "I will never be," And tried to push it out of his mind. "With you." But he just couldn't; with the girl's words and knowing that crazy things happened in this world all the time, he thought that, perhaps, there was a chance for him and his canary after all... Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Musicals Category:Invader Gia